


The remedy for a broken heart

by HBOWarrior



Category: Bloqués - Fandom, Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Destructive Sex, Drunk Sex, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No RPF, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: La nuit chaude et moite de l'été avait l'odeur du whisky, du sexe et de la culpabilité.





	The remedy for a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> Lisez bien les warnings avant de lire l'OS, siouplé. ^^'  
> (Et évidemment, disclaimer habituel : ceci est une FICTION, basée sur les personnages de Bloqués/des Casseurs).

 

L'odeur de la ville changeait la nuit. C'était un fait avéré et d'autant plus étrange lorsqu'Aurélien y songeait, car ça n'avait aucun sens en soi. Quelle odeur la ville pouvait bien posséder si ce n'était celles des pots d'échappement, de la pisse, des bennes à ordures qui débordaient sur les trottoirs, attendant le petit jour pour qu'un camion les ramasse et déplace des souvenirs périssables d'un endroit à un autre ? Peut-être que la nuit avait la senteur de la discrétion, celle qu'offre la pénombre et les lumières artificielles des lampadaires. Ça lui plaisait, sans doute autant que de partir dans des réflexions olfactivo-philosophiques qui sortaient de nulle part. Bon, en vérité, il se faisait chier comme une moniale en apprentissage qui n'avait jamais voulu foutre un pied dans un couvent, mais qui y était quand même. Ça, par contre, ça n'avait aucun foutu sens. On n'était plus au Moyen-âge, ce genre de truc n'existait plus, non ? Il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et se tourna légèrement vers l'obscurité ambiante du salon pour faire part de ses réflexions alambiquées à Gringe, avant de se souvenir que ce connard l'avait lâché en début de soirée et qu'il était aussi seul qu'un patenôtrier et il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire, en plus. Putain de cerveau.

Son portable s'alluma puis vibra une fois, à deux doigts de basculer du rebord de la fenêtre pour atterrir six étages plus bas, manquant d'emporter Orel avec lui, qui l'insulta, s'insulta, et insulta Claude qui avait failli être la cause indirecte de sa mort prématurée.

Aurélien consulta rapidement le message de son pote lui apprenant à grand renfort de lettres majuscules et de smileys qu'il arrivait dans une vingtaine de minutes.

A l'instant même où il envoya sa réponse, deux heures du matin sonnaient et il faillit avoir un autre arrêt cardiaque. Quelqu'un s'était mis à marteler la porte d'entrée avec force. Une voix étouffée s'éleva de l'autre côté alors qu'Aurélien, une main sur son cœur battant, traversait le salon pour aller ouvrir.

-  _Orel !... Oooooreeeeeleeeuuuh !_

_\- OH ! C'est pas un peu fini ou faut que j'appelle encore les flics ?! Je bosse, moi, demain !_

_\- Ouais c'est ça, ta gueule... putain de voisin de merde... Oreeeel ! Vas-y ouvre, là !... Oreeeeeel !_

\- Hé Gringe, me dis pas que t'as encore perdu les cl-

Aurélien avait à peine eu le temps de déverrouiller la porte que son colocataire la poussait et s'élançait d'un même mouvement vers lui, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'au mur dans son dos, qu'il percuta rudement alors que Guillaume l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

La surprise passée, Aurélien tenta de participer du mieux qu'il put à ce baiser chaotique et affamé. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que Guillaume le surprenait de cette façon. Ce dernier s'appuya contre lui, grognant contre ses lèvres alors qu'il pressait son bassin contre le sien d'une manière peu équivoque. Aurélien gémit faiblement et chercha à reprendre son souffle.

-  _Putain Orel_... J'ai envie de toi.

Sa voix basse éraillée par le désir envoya une décharge dans tout le corps d'Aurélien, qui sentit ses joues s'enflammer et la chaleur se répandre jusqu'à son entrejambes. Pourtant...

\- Gringe... T'es tellement bourré que j'ai l'impression de rouler une pelle à une bouteille de Jack géante, marmonna-t-il en repoussant son meilleur ami, qui tituba légèrement jusqu'à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

Il tenta d'attraper Aurélien mais ce dernier parvint à échapper à ses mains engourdies par l'alcool. Il le prit par le poignet et l'entraîna derrière lui jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Orel, s'te plaît... geignit Guillaume tout en essayant de bloquer ses mouvements. Allez, j'sais qu't'en as envie...

 _Cette voix_. Ça allait le rendre fou. Aurélien ne savait pas à quel moment la voix grave de Guillaume était devenue un stimulant sexuel aussi puissant, mais une chose était sûre : il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à y résister s'il continuait comme ça. Et Guillaume  _continuerait_ comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désire _._  Parce que c'était toujours le même foutu schéma. Gringe repérait une nana qui lui plaisait, s'arrangeait pour être invité en soirée avec elle, se prenait un râteau, buvait comme un trou, rentrait à l'appart' et passait sa frustration sur Aurélien, qui plongeait bien malgré lui dans une décadence qu'il avait fini par épouser. Puis, au petit matin, il faisait comme si de rien n'était et ils n'en parlaient pas.

Depuis quelque temps, la nuit chaude et moite de l'été avait l'odeur du whisky, du sexe et de la culpabilité. Ça lui plaisait autant que ça le révulsait mais Aurélien ne faisait jamais rien pour changer d'air.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, Gringe parvint à le coincer contre le plan de travail en se collant à son dos, baladant ses mains sur son torse couvert d'un simple t-shirt blanc. Aurélien frissonna en sentant l'érection de son colocataire se presser avec insistance contre ses fesses. Il ferma les yeux un instant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il était foutu.

\- T-tu veux pas... un... un truc à bouffer... ? bredouilla-t-il alors que Gringe embrassait et mordait sa nuque tout en enfonçant fortement ses doigts sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de se dérober à nouveau. Il allait encore avoir des bleus et cette constatation ne devrait pas alimenter autant son excitation, mais elle le fit.

\- C'est toi que j'vais bouffer, grogna Guillaume tout bas à son oreille.

Orel gémit encore en poussant inconsciemment ses fesses contre lui. Gringe fit glisser sa main droite jusqu'à passer sous l'élastique de son short.

\- Ouais c'est ça bébé...

Sa main atteignit le sexe douloureusement tendu d'Aurélien et l'empauma sans douceur, ce qui le fit haleter de plus belle. En plus de le désinhiber totalement, l'alcool rendait Gringe plus  _sauvage_. Alors qu'il le branlait lentement, la tension dans les muscles d'Orel augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il perçut le bruit caractéristique de la fermeture Éclair de son jeans qu'il baissait de son autre main. Son bas ventre se contracta d'anticipation et une vague de chaleur traversa son corps languissant.

\- Je vais te baiser vite et fort, grogna Guillaume avant d'embrasser sa nuque offerte. Juste comme tu aimes...

Aurélien étouffa un malheureux sanglot. Ses muscles commençaient déjà à le brûler, il se tenait dans une position inconfortable et la main de Guillaume sur son érection le serrait trop fort. Ce dernier le lâcha soudain en marmonnant quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et baissa son short d'un coup sec, le faisant sursauter. Il voulut se tourner, peut-être pour capter le regard vitreux de Gringe et lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait -  _voulait_ \- lui aussi participer à ce jeu malsain qui ravageait leurs corps, parce que c'était entre  _eux deux_ ; Guillaume n'était pas seul dans ce marasme dionysiaque, personne ne pourrait jamais le comprendre et l'aimer comme Orel le faisait. Pas même le sosie d'une Rooney Mara, fantasme éphémère, fille au visage flou.

Mais c'était comme si Guillaume lisait dans ses pensées, comme si à travers les volutes d'alcool il sentait lorsqu'Orel s'approchait trop près de la vérité. Il empoigna son t-shirt entre ses omoplates, le poussant en avant pour le forcer à rester dos à lui alors que de son autre main, il le prépara sommairement, sans prévenir. Orel gémit encore, la brûlure de l'intrusion remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un sentiment de honte l'enveloppa alors que son sexe se tendait un peu plus si c'était possible.

Honte de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, honte d'aimer autant ça.

Orel se tortilla sous lui, ses hanches poussant contre le plan de travail, désespéré d'atteindre la libération. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son désir pour Guillaume était dévastateur, un rien pouvait le mener au bord du gouffre. Son meilleur pote en avait conscience, même à quelques milligrammes du coma éthylique... Et il adorait en jouer. Il retira ses doigts et amorça un mouvement lascif de ses hanches, fasciné pendant un instant par sa queue qui disparaissait entre les cuisses tremblantes d'Aurélien qui ne cessait de gémir et d'haleter.

\- J'veux que tu me sentes en toi pendant des heures, bébé.

-  _Gringe_... supplia Aurélien en s'affalant contre le plan de travail. Le contraste entre la fraîcheur de la surface dure et sa joue brûlante apaisa un instant son corps qui s'était embrasé beaucoup trop rapidement. Guillaume prit le temps de lubrifier de salive son membre tendu avant d'enfin s'enfoncer lentement en lui. Un gémissement de soulagement mêlé d'inconfort s'échappa d'entre les lèvres ravagées d'Aurélien, qui n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion, puisque Guillaume termina de plonger en lui d'un mouvement brusque, lui arrachant un cri et une unique larme qui dévala sa joue rougie. Aurélien voulut s'agripper à quelque chose pour éviter de sombrer, mais Gringe glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les tira d'un coup sec pour le forcer à se redresser contre son torse, le dos cambré. Saisissant ses hanches, il se retira puis s'enfonça de nouveau, toujours plus vite et plus fort, comme promis.

\- Putain Orel... T'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais...

Son jeans tout juste baissé sur ses hanches irritait leurs peaux mais aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention. Allant et venant durement en Aurélien, suppliques à peine murmurées pour qu'il lui en donne plus s'échappant comme une prière d'entre ses lèvres, il tira encore sur ses cheveux et embrassa, mordit et lécha avec avidité la peau offerte de son cou, laissant une traînée de marques rouges sur sa peau tendre.

\- C'est ça bébé... T'es à moi... grogna-t-il en s'enfonçant profondément en lui, s'abreuvant de ses gémissements toujours plus puissants.

Aurélien tentait de garder le rythme, totalement à la merci de Guillaume, refluant ce sentiment d'humiliation couplé à cette foutue culpabilité d'aimer autant se faire baiser brutalement par son colocataire chaque fois qu'il rentrait bourré de ses soirées ratées.

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs d'empoigner une nouvelle fois son érection et le caressait au même rythme que ses coups de reins, lui arrachant un autre sanglot désespéré. Les gémissements rauques que Guillaume laissait échapper contre son oreille finirent de faire basculer Aurélien. Il jouit, ses muscles se contractant autour de Gringe qui lâcha un grognement étranglé et se retira prestement pour se finir dans sa main. Le souffle court, il s'affala contre Orel en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Toute la tension accumulée et dissipée trop rapidement avait épuisé Aurélien, qui avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Le poids de Guillaume sur son dos l'empêchait de reprendre une respiration convenable et le faisait dangereusement vaciller. Se faisant violence pour garder l'équilibre, il se redressa un peu pour forcer Gringe à s'écarter, mais l'autre ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- T'es lourd, t'endors pas comme ça...

Deux bras l'enlacèrent mollement et il sentit les lèvres de Guillaume se presser doucement dans son cou. Ce geste tendre prit tellement Orel par surprise qu'il se raidit. Ça, c'était une première. Ce n'était pas ces baisers empressés qu'il lui offrait toujours ni ces caresses rudes qui ne servaient qu'à entretenir le désir. C'était plus  _intime_.

\- Gringe ?

Guillaume marmonna quelque chose, se redressa puis se laissa glisser au sol, le dos appuyé contre le lave-vaisselle, le pantalon toujours baissé à mi-cuisses. Il poussa un soupir fatigué et ferma les yeux.

\- Mec, sérieux...

Aurélien se rhabilla rapidement et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il observa Guillaume, assoupi à même le sol comme l'ivrogne qu'il était. Il s'accroupit face à lui en grimaçant, sentant déjà son corps se refroidir et ses muscles protester, écarta quelques mèches qui tombaient sur le visage endormi de Gringe, et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue dans un besoin étrange de réconforter son meilleur pote alors que c'était lui qui s'était littéralement fait baiser. Bordel, leur relation était vraiment malsaine.

Aurélien se releva et quitta la cuisine dans l'optique d'aller chercher une couverture dans sa chambre. Guillaume était trop lourd, il n'avait pas envie de le traîner dans la moitié de l'appartement pour le mettre au lit alors il le couvrirait simplement avec son plaid Dragon Ball et le laisserait décuver par terre tout seul comme un grand. Il lui devait bien ça.

\- Vous avez fini ?

Aurélien faillit faire un putain de troisième arrêt cardiaque en entendant une voix sortir d'outre-tombe... ou plutôt en provenance du canapé. Il alluma la lumière et découvrit Claude, affalé sur les coussins, qui retirait des écouteurs de ses oreilles et bouffait des chips en en foutant partout.

\- J't'avais dit que j'arrivais dans 20 minutes, hein.

Aurélien, mort d'embarras, le rouge aux joues, tenta de se dérober au regard scrutateur de Deuklo.

\- ... Putain... Euh... Désolé, Claude, c'était pas euh...  _prévu_.

Son ami resta silencieux un instant.

\- Il t'a pas loupé, cette fois, commenta-t-il en le désignant d'un geste vague.

Orel porta une main à son cou sans comprendre. Il se tourna vers le petit miroir accroché près de la porte d'entrée et étouffa une exclamation surprise.

\- Merde...

\- Orel... Ma biche... Va falloir que vous en parliez. C'est pas sain, tout ça.

Aurélien se mordit la lèvre en haussant les épaules. Il repéra son plaid Dragon Ball abandonné sur un fauteuil et alla le récupérer, évitant de croiser le regard de Claude.

\- Il se souvient jamais de rien, de toute façon.

\- Pff, à d'autres... Et ça te convient ?

\- ... J'sais pas, Claude. J'me pose pas la question. Donc sans doute.

\- Il se sert de toi pour se défouler. Il te blesse. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Et tu me réponds « sans doute » ?

Orel pivota enfin vers lui, sourcils froncés. Est-ce que Deuklo était défoncé ? Ce type ne parlait jamais avec autant de sérieux, il se passait quoi ?

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait dire, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il entendit Guillaume l'appeler faiblement depuis la cuisine. Claude arqua un sourcil désabusé mais Orel haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- C'est notre truc, dit-il enfin. Il m'aime à sa façon.  _Et j'aime ça_ , pensa-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Quand j'arriverai plus à m'en contenter, je lui en parlerai.

\- Hm. Si tu le dis, répondit Claude en récupérant la télécommande et en allumant la télé, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

 


End file.
